


You Take My Breath Away

by Little_oblivion



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Passing Out, Prompt Fill, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_oblivion/pseuds/Little_oblivion
Summary: It's Tobin and Christen's third date, and you know what they say about third dates.Hm. They didn't say anything about ending up in the emergency room.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is for M. I hope it's everything you wanted!

It was their third date. Not that the third date in itself had to mean something but…

It was their third date and Christen was pretty sure that the date would be ending with her having sex with none other than Tobin Heath.

They had actually met way back in freshman year, at an orientation for UNC students. Christen had been nervous, dazzled by finally being at the school she had dreamed about attending for years.. She mainly hung out with the other girls from her dorm, laughing and eating plate upon plate of cut up veggies and fruits. But when Christen had gone to refill her drink, she’d bumped into Tobin. She’d smelled ever so slightly of chlorine, her hair still wet from a post swim practice shower. They’d chatted for a minute, but then split ways. Christen would be lying to say that she hadn’t thought of Tobin over the years; the girl was completely hot in that laid back, drawling way that Christen found irresistible. But their paths hadn’t crossed again.

Until now.

When Christen had been assigned to be a Spanish tutor as part of her work study, she had groaned. Knowing her luck, she would get all the dumbass guys who were more interested in watching football than doing their homework. But then, none other than Tobin Heath had walked into her cubicle.

Granted, she was very much more interested in watching football than doing her homework, but when she gave Christen that bright smile, she was more than ready to be forgiving.

It had taken several sessions before she had finally worked up her nerve to ask Tobin out, and was relieved when she said yes.

The first date had been amazing; they’d talked for hours, eventually shutting down the little Greek place they had gone to. Christen was delighted to find out that underneath Tobin’s cool, nonchalant demeanor was so someone who was sweet and thoughtful and funny and contemplative. She liked art and nature and believed in God and was close with her family and wanted to travel around the world, and Christen found herself quickly falling with every word.

The second date was even better. They’d gone for the typical dinner and a movie, and Tobin had held her hand, inching closer and closer as the horror movie they’d chosen got scarier. Christen had driven Tobin to her off campus house, the one she shared with several other girls on the swimming team, and had hoped for another of the sweet kisses that they’d shared after leaving Yia Yia’s.

Instead, she found herself locked at the lips, kissing Tobin until she thought her lungs would explode. And when one of Tobin’s hands found it’s way under her sweater…

Well, to say that Christen was disappointed and flustered when they were abruptly broken apart by another car pulling up, was an understatement.

If the texts they’d exchanged since then were any sign, so was Tobin.

_If I was there I would kiss my way down your body._

_God, just thinking about you makes me so wet Chris._

_I can’t wait for you to ride my fingers._

It was finally time for date number three, and Christen found herself horny, impatient, and if she was being honest, starving.

Debate practice had run late. She was the captain of the team, but when one of the members had insisted that that they needed to review their affirmative case again, she’d been powerless to refuse. So they’d worked for another thirty minutes, leaving Christen barely enough time to swing past her and Kelley’s apartment to change clothes before calling an uber to take her to the club she and Tobin had picked out. There was no time to eat anything more substantial than a few bites of a protein bar.

The club was loud, the flashing neon lights a little too bright, but Christen was having a great time. Tobin’s hands were on her hips, her breath on her neck, and the alcohol was quickly hitting her, harder than normal since she was drinking on an empty stomach.

“You look great,” Tobin whispered in her ear.

Christen pressed her ass back into her. “So do you.” She turned in Tobin’s arms so they were facing each other. She caught her lips in a kiss, meaning for it to be something quick and sweet, but it grew until Christen had to pull back with a gasp, her cheeks flushing red as she remembered that they were very much in public.

“I think I’m-”

“Ready to go home?” Tobin finished, and Christen nodded fervently. She took her by the hand and led her out of the club, calling a car on her phone.

“Uh, I don’t want to be presumptuous, but Ash is at Ali’s, and Linds-”

Christen cut her off with a kiss. “Take me home, Tobs. I want you to fuck me.”

By the time they were in Tobin’s bedroom, she was feeling a little light headed. Kissing her was addictive, but not exactly conducive to breathing, but Christen couldn’t care less.

They stumbled backwards, Christen’s back hitting Tobin’s dresser, and she groaned, her head falling back as the other woman began to kiss and suck on the tender skin of her neck. “Fuck…”

Tobin’s hands came to the hem of her shirt, but paused. “Can I-”

Christen answered by whipping it off herself, earning a gasp from Tobin. She placed a hand on her sternum and gently pushed her back to fall on her bed. “I want you Tobin, God, I want…” She swallowed hard, trying to steady her shaky body. “Take your shirt off. Please.”

Tobin quickly sat up and did as she said, whipping the white tee shirt off and flinging it to the other side of the room. And-

_Oh._

Swimmers generally had incredible bodies. Christen knew that. She had seen Tobin’s arms and shoulders, the way the muscles rippled underneath her shirt. She knew that she was in shape. She knew!

But seeing Tobin’s fully defined honest to god, could grate cheese on them, washboard abs in person for the first time?

Shit.

Tobin sat up slightly when Christen didn’t move or speak. “Chris?”

She tried to answer, but she found herself weirdly unable to breathe, her lungs frozen. She became abruptly aware of a strange ringing in her ears, a buzzing feeling in her hands and arms. She blinked several times, trying to snap out of the apparent stupor Tobin’s abs had sent her into but instead, she felt her vision begin to fade out, and she felt herself falling, and then everything went black.

X

Tobin could do nothing but watch in shock as Christen, who just seconds ago had looked ready to jump her bones, unceremoniously crumpled to the floor, smacking her head on the edge of her nightstand as she did.

“Chris!” She jumped from her bed, her stomach sinking at the red, red blood that was already beginning to seep from the cut on her head. She took a deep breath, trying to remind herself that head wounds always bled more than you expected, and turned her attention to Christen’s still closed eyes.

“Chris? Christen? Fuck, wake up.” She patted her cheek gently but nothing happened.

She grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket and quickly called the first person who came to mind.

“Hello?”

“Ash, fuck, fucking shit-”

“Tobs? Whoa, what’s wrong?”

“She passed out!”

“Like from drinking too much?”

Tobin tore a hand through her hair. “No! Like we were, we came home and everything was fine, we were kissing, and I took off my shirt, and then, then she just passed out!”

Ashlyn began to laugh hysterically. “Your abs made the girl clean pass out? What a fuckin’ stud, Tobito!”

“It’s not funny, Ash!”

“Oh it is!”

“She’s bleeding! There’s blood and I don’t- Put Ali on the phone.”

Luckily, Ashlyn was laughing too hard to keep teasing her, and passed the phone over.

“Tobs? What happened?”

“Christen passed out and there’s blood, like a lot of blood-”

“Then take her to the hospital!” Ali admonished. “Oh my god, what did you call us for?!”

“I just, I don’t-”

“Is she still unconscious?”

“Yeah, yeah she-”

“Tobin! Ambulance! Now!” Ali practically yelled.

“Right, yeah- oh wait.” Christen’s eyes were fluttering open. “She’s waking up.”

“Oh thank god. Now get her to the hospital!”

Tobin hung up without saying goodbye.

“Chris?”

“What- what? What happened, why am I-” She tried to sit up but Tobin put her hands on her shoulders, keeping her down.

“Careful! You, you passed out, and you hit your head. And you, you’re bleeding, so I think we should probably go-”

“I passed out?”

“Yeah, you were standing and then you just-”

“Oh my god.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.”

“No! Don’t be, um… don’t be embarrassed, but we do need to go to the hospital.”

“What?”

“The blood.” She watched as Christen brought a hand to the gash, bringing back red stained fingers.

“Oh my god!”

“Yeah. Here, I’ll help you up, careful.” She gently helped her climb to her feet before grabbing her top from the ground and handing it over.

“This is mortifying,” Christen mumbled, maybe more to herself than to Tobin.

“Nah, it’s okay! Shit happens!” She pulled on her own tee shirt then grabbed a UNC Swimming shirt from the top of her yet to be folded clean clothes and gently pressed it to the cut on Christen’s head, wincing at Christen’s gasp of pain. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s fine, let’s just… go.”

Tobin nodded and, shoving her feet into a pair of slides, helped walk Christen out to her car.

X

Four days. It had been four days since Christen had last seen Tobin in the ER.

Christen had called Kelley to come and get her, and assured Tobin that she should go home and get some sleep, that she would be fine. She knew that she was leaving on a swimming trip the next day and needed some rest before having to get on a plane for California. Tobin had kissed the uninjured side of her head rather sweetly, telling her that she would call later, that she was glad that she was okay.

Kelley had taken Christen home, sporting four stitches and what would become a nasty bruise that she could thankfully mainly cover with her hair. Thankfully her roommate had been very sweet about it, apparently sensing that Christen was not in the mood to be teased about what was almost certain to be the most embarrassing moment of her entire life.

And to make it worse, Tobin did not call.

She had waited a full day before finally biting the bullet and deciding to reach out first.

_Hey Tobes. Just wanted to let you know that I’m so sorry. I should know better than to drink on an empty stomach, and I just… yeah. I’m really sorry. I hope I can make it up to you with a non ER related fourth date haha_

No reply.

After six hours, Christen sent a follow up.

_Or at the very least, I’d like to return your tee shirt. Don’t worry, I got all of the blood out. So… yeah._

Still no reply.

“This is just great!” Christen railed at Kelley as the Bachelorette went to commercial. “Just perfect. I met the world’s most perfect woman, I almost got to have sex with her, and then instead I passed out and hit my head and now she’s super weirded out. Great!”

“Okay well first of all, I am the world’s most perfect woman,” Kelley replied, holding up her glass of wine so that she could gesture at her body. “I mean, c’mon Chris. Have you seen me? And second, if Tobin is scared off by a little blood, then fuck her, okay? She doesn’t deserve you!”

Christen buried her face in her hands. “I just…” She sighed. “I really like her. And I thought that she really liked me, but… I guess she’s done.”

“Maybe she just-”

“She never texted me back, Kel. She’s done.”

Kelley shrugged as Chris Harrison came back on the screen. “I’m just saying. You didn’t get to see her when you were getting your stitches. She didn’t seem done.”

There was a knock at the door and Christen looked at her. “Did you order take out?”

Kelley shook her head. “No, I’m doing keto, remember?”

Christen rolled her eyes, getting up to answer the door. “Right. As if you need to lose weight.”

“It’s not about losing weight, it’s about improving my health.”

Christen pulled their door open. “Mm hm, sure it-” She broke off.

Because there, standing in front of her, was none other than a very sheepish looking Tobin Heath.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Christen said breathlessly. “Uh, come in.”

“Who is- oh.” Kelley had flipped around on the couch to see who was at the door. “I uh… I think my phone is ringing. In my room.” She picked up her wine and her phone from its place on the coffee table, and quickly left the living room.

“I, I have your shirt,” Christen said awkwardly.

“Oh, no worries, you can keep it.”

“Don’t worry, I got the blood out!”

Tobin chuckled. “Still. I… want you to have it.”

“Right, I…”

“Chris-”

“Look I’m really sorry, okay? I don’t, I should have told you that I didn’t get a chance to eat, and we could have stopped for pizza or something, but I just, I like you so much and I didn’t want to waste any of our time, and I’m really sorry. I’m sorry I passed out, and I’m sorry I got blood on your shirt and your floor, and I’ll pay to get it steam cleaned so you don’t lose your deposit. And I guess I’m most sorry that I freaked you out, because I like you Tobin! I think you’re funny and nice and you’re so hot that I _literally_ passed out, and I’m sorry that I messed everything up. And if you’re here to tell me that you never want to see me again, then it’s okay, because I get it-”

But then Christen was no longer talking, because she was kissing Tobin. Tobin, with her soft hair and her slightly chapped lips and her abs of steel, was kissing her, gently but insistently. After several moments, she pulled back and Christen gave her head a little shake. “I…”

“Sorry. It’s just, you weren’t really breathing between words and I was kind of worried that you were going to pass out again.” Christen’s cheeks flushed red, and Tobin bit her lip. “Sorry. Too soon?”

“No, it’s… I mean, what are you doing here?”

Tobin tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “I’m not freaked out. I mean, I was, but only because for a second I was worried that you had like, died or something. But I’m not… I like you too, Chris. A lot. Like, so much actually,” she grinned.

“But then… why didn’t you text me back?”

Tobin gave her a sheepish look. “Uhh… because I don’t have a phone?” She shook her head. “When we were in the airport, I sat my phone down in the bathroom and someone swiped it. And I went to the apple store when we finally landed but I didn’t have insurance so a new phone was gonna be like, $800, and my parents basically told me to go fuck myself when I told them, so I’m officially phoneless for the foreseeable months. Probably until graduation.”

“Oh.”

“So I never got your text, and I didn’t have your number so I couldn’t text you on someone else’s phone and-”

“Why didn’t you go into your student portal?”

Tobin stared at her for a moment. “What?”

“Your student portal inbox. You should still have the message from when I was assigned to be your tutor, and it should have-”

“-Your phone number.” Tobin smacked herself in the forehead. “Oh my god. I’m an idiot.”

Christen couldn’t help but giggle. “But still cute.”

“Well at least I have that going for me.”

“But you… you mean it? You aren’t super freaked out?”

Tobin smiled sweetly, her eyes crinkling up in an adorable way that made Christen’s heart skip a beat. “Nah. Not even a little bit. I mean, I also wanted to pass out when you took your shirt off. I guess I’m just lucky that my body is used to having to go without oxygen for extended periods of time.”

Christen chuckled. “Yeah, apparently it’s a useful skill to have. So are you saying that-”

“That I very much still like you and want to take you one a fourth date, and then a fifth, and then a sixth, and maybe even a seventh? Yeah. I want nothing more.”

“Oh. That’s… well that’s great news for me.”

Tobin laughed and pulled her in for another kiss, not stopping until her hand accidentally grazed Christen’s bruise, making her wince.

“Oh God, sorry. Does it hurt super bad?”

“I… I mean, yeah.” Christen moved her hair so that Tobin could look.

“Shit.”

“Yeah. I mean, it was worse. It’s starting to heal.”

Tobin hummed, then leaned forward and pressed the lightest of kisses to her tender skin. “Better, sweetheart?”

Christen’s heart fluttered. “Yeah. Much better.”

“Aww, look at this shit. See, _this_ is why they should have a lesbian Bachelorette!” They both turned to see Kelley leaning against her doorframe, drinking her wine and watching unabashedly.

Tobin gave a coughing laugh. “It’s nice to see you too, Kelley.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor and make sure she’s laying down the next time you decide to go all Magic Mike and whip your shirt off, okay?”

Christen groaned as Tobin flushed bright red. “Good _night,_ Kelley.” Her roommate rolled her eyes and went back into her room. Christen gave Tobin a smile. “Sorry. I would say that won’t happen again, except-”

“Except we’re never going to hear the end of this from our friends, trust me, I know.” She sighed then shrugged with a grin. “Ah well. You’re worth it.”

Christen just smiled, and pulled her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's chat on tumblr! @thetheatrelady


End file.
